


【二郎三郎】舞駕3の場合

by peacefulyears



Series: 二郎三郎 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: ARAHSHI, M/M, 櫻相
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefulyears/pseuds/peacefulyears
Summary: *MY GIRL PV舞駕家設定*不負責任文風
Relationships: Sakurai Sho/Aiba Masaki
Series: 二郎三郎 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158482
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

三郎很喜歡五郎、是比喜歡商店街的店狗Atom還要多，跟喜歡一朗哥不一樣的喜歡。

一郎哥會瞇著眼睛笑著對自己說歡迎回家、四郎會一直跟自己聊天打鬧還有玩很多幼稚的遊戲。但只有五郎會好溫柔好擔心地安慰照顧生病的自己、還有每年春天都替自己準備好對抗花粉症的藥。

嗯？什麼？………那二郎哥呢？

三郎也很喜歡二郎哥啊！

二郎哥以前都會每天監督愛玩的他乖乖寫作業；二郎哥以前都會在只有他們兩個人在家的時候，跟他一起吃泡麵、看星際大戰的電影，還有二郎哥以前………！

以前是三郎最喜歡最喜歡的人。

可是、自從知道三郎是這個家裡唯一跟大家沒有血緣關係的人以後，一直唸同一所學校、跟三郎最親近的二郎哥，好像就沒這麼喜歡自己了。

一郎哥跟二郎哥是親兄弟、四郎跟五郎好像原本也是堂兄弟的樣子，就只有三郎，是AB型、是在千葉出生、是右手在上的盤胸方法、是………別人家的孩子。

就算是這樣，一郎哥還是會摸摸他的頭稱讚他是乖孩子、四郎還是會在他捏他臉頰的時候使勁回捏、五郎也還是會在他說錯話的時候喂一聲用力拍他的後腦。

只有二郎哥、還是會很體貼地關懷自己，時不時地問他有沒有好好用功；卻不會再教他英文文法、也不再在晚上經過公園的時候緊抓他的手一起好可怕好可怕地喊個沒完了。

三郎不敢去問為什麼。

於是就在三郎四郎五郎因此連帶地對英文文法的興趣都遠遠小於小籠包的同時，被二郎冷落、又跟才初中的四郎五郎不同校的三郎察覺了他的皮囊似乎能找到不少女孩子陪自己吃中餐。

於是三郎開始和女孩子交往，卻因為好像無法喜歡上她們而被五郎訓斥。

於是三郎拒絕了女孩子們，卻因為沒辦法杜絕她們的愛心便當而被五郎叨念。

那五郎你說要怎麼辦嘛！三郎既苦惱又委屈。

真拿你沒辦法。這樣說的五郎最後跟四郎考了不一樣的高中，沒有去考一郎哥的學校而是跩跩地來陪三郎。每天的愛心便當卻變得更多更多了。

三郎很喜歡五郎、是比喜歡校舍養的小猴大小姐還要多，跟喜歡四郎、嗯？跟喜歡四郎………一樣嗎？

一郎哥都會默默使用著他心血來潮亂送的禮物、四郎也會在他的吵鬧下起大早地陪他去打棒球，但只有五郎會一直嘮叨地關心自己的心情。

那二郎哥呢？

看、只有五郎會一直問三郎這個他其實好在意的問題。

我也喜歡二郎哥啊，他對我很好……。

是嗎？那為什麼他都不跟你出去玩了？為什麼你都不煩他陪你去逛街、請你吃烤肉、教你寫功課了？

因為、可能是因為………。

因為什麼？

三郎不喜歡這個話題，他不想討論、不想知道。

因為你跟我們沒有血緣關係嗎？

五郎你好討厭！把自己抓緊的沙發抱枕狠狠丟向五郎，三郎扁著嘴、生氣了。

沒有血緣關係就沒有血緣關係！這不是正好？三郎就可以跟二郎哥在一起了不是嗎？

咦？………為什麼是跟二郎哥？

三郎想說他喜歡五郎啊、卻說不出口。

五郎好明顯地挑了眉毛伸出手像要打三郎的後腦………不、他扶著三郎的臉往他的唇吻了上去，很深很深還伸舌頭的那種。

三郎不知道一郎對二郎說，不可以用潛移默化地存在讓三郎喜歡他。

也不知道自己跟二郎沒有血緣這件事，解放了二郎的煎熬卻讓他陷入另一份難忍。

三郎不知道四郎和一郎看法相同，不贊成二郎亦步亦趨地綁著三郎。

更沒察覺愛操心的五郎一直在觀察提醒自己究竟是怎麼看待二郎的。

三郎喜歡五郎啊、比Atom跟大小姐多得多，那這跟喜歡二郎哥、一樣嗎？

五郎的吻很舒服，讓三郎有點頭腦發漲。但當五郎終於退開主動結束了這個吻，三郎只是眨巴著眼睛望著他。

竟然被他吻哭了嗎？無奈的五郎溫柔地撫過三郎的眼角，義正言辭地向三郎申告這個吻二郎全部都看到了。

二郎哥剛剛什麼都沒說就回房間了，那三郎呢？

三郎也要什麼都不說的就這樣回房間嗎？

五郎是笨蛋！拋下了這句話，三郎推開五郎爬起身追去在自己房間隔壁的二郎的房間。

二郎哥！二郎哥！

就在二郎鎮定地開了房門正要說話的時候、三郎飛身撲向二郎緊緊抱著。

三郎很喜歡二郎。是比喜歡小動物們還要多、跟喜歡一郎哥和四郎五郎不一樣的喜歡。

二郎哥、我喜歡你，你不要不理我好不好？

於是，二郎給了三郎一個好深好深的、有伸舌頭的那種，讓他很舒服又很心動很害羞的吻。


	2. 【二郎三郎】舞駕2の場合

二郎在三郎還比自己矮一點點的時候，就喜歡著三郎、那時還是很純粹很朦朧的好感。

明明都是兄弟，還小的時候愣頭愣腦的一郎哥、總鬧彆扭的四郎和愛惡作劇的五郎都讓這個家歡騰不已。

而怕生害羞卻又溫柔和氣的三郎、怯怯地叫著二郎哥哥想黏在自己身邊，又怕打擾自己和同儕的相處，這姿態讓愛操心又負責任的二郎就是放不下這個小他一點點的弟弟。

然後三郎烏黑的大眼睛裹了蜜一樣的發亮，沖著自己豪不掩飾地綻開燦爛漂亮的笑容。

二郎哥哥！二郎哥哥！三郎拉著他的包包、扯著他的水壺、勾著他的脖子握著他的手，永遠不嫌親昵地對自己發射好多喜歡喜歡光線。

那時候二郎連一個母親不可能會年頭年尾地生出一對兄弟都不知道。

所以他只是竊竊心喜地寵著其實很懂事的三郎。

二郎在三郎開始高出自己幾公分的時候，就喜歡著三郎、這時已經變成了很複雜很迷惘的煩惱。

明明就不可能都是親兄弟，沈默泰然的一郎哥、亂放冷箭的四郎和龜毛耍帥的五郎還是讓這個家緊緊相繫著。

而纖細謹慎卻又開朗樂觀的三郎，還是熱切喊著的名字變成了二郎哥。少年三郎不再像小兔子那樣太過羞澀，也不再只黏著他而會和四郎五郎打鬧，這讓二郎體會到了他身為哥哥似乎不該有的失落和嫉妒。

然後傻氣的三郎在申請社團合宿保險時向一郎哥要了戶籍謄本，才終於發現只有自己跟家裡的每一個人都完全沒有血緣，裹著蜜的眼睛就在二郎面前突然變成一口深井，看不清內容讀不懂情緒。

………二郎哥。充滿元氣的三郎又開始像最初那樣怯生生地叫他，二郎卻無法再直視三郎漾著未知感情的眼神，找足理由迂回掉三郎的邀約和碰觸。

那時候二郎連三郎對家庭的失落都沒有勇氣去柔聲地撫平。

所以他只能佯裝無事地冷淡對待一直試圖親近自己的三郎。

二郎在三郎如願和自己考上同所高中的時候，就喜歡著三郎、此時已經演變成很深邃很難忍的愛戀。

二郎、你不能讓三郎就這樣習慣性地喜歡上你。一郎哥認真地微噘著嘴說。

所以二郎加入了學生會，一早就自己獨自出門上學去。

二郎哥、你知不知道三郎那個笨蛋一直跟著你，高一竟然才交了二個朋友。四郎盤著手貓著背這樣說。

所以二郎告訴三郎，以後中午不能和他一起吃中飯了。

二郎哥、給三郎一點空間吧，我會替你打探打探………這樣對你也好。曾撞見自己情不自禁地親吻睡在沙發上的三郎的五郎，意有所指地說。

所以二郎不再陪三郎去逛街，不再教三郎他最不拿手的英文，也不再和三郎兩個人一起煮泡麵、看星際大戰的DVD了。

他輕輕甩開三郎的手、側身躲開三郎的擁抱，忽略三郎想吃烤肉的提議和被老師畫得滿江紅的英文文法卷。

在一郎四郎五郎都勸他疏遠替他掩蓋的時候，二郎還是深深喜歡著三郎、既煎熬又苦澀。

他仍然會被三郎呵呵呵的笑聲牽引嘴角、仍然會因為三郎一聲二郎哥軟著心停下腳步、仍然會看著三郎被一郎摸頭被四郎陷害被五郎教訓而升起一絲寂寞和一份嫉妒。

二郎想拋棄一切遲疑地狠狠吻住三郎燦爛的笑容、緊緊擁抱三郎纖瘦的身體。

想讓三郎綴著琉璃的眼睛蒙上迷茫的薄霧、讓三郎軟啞的嗓音喘著氣息地喚他。

就好比現在。

啊……嗯、二郎 ………………。

在三郎撲向自己說喜歡以後、在一郎四郎五郎都默許了這份情感以後，每一天每一個時刻，三郎的笑三郎的吻、三郎的撒嬌胡鬧耍賴任性，都讓二郎幸福得簡直發狂。

二郎、不…明天……跟四郎五郎………啊、看球…………。

………球賽下午開始嘛。三郎正迷茫著眼睛喘息地喚著他、要二郎怎麼停？

會、會被發現啦………。使上力推開二郎，三郎真的不想又在兩個弟弟面前漲紅著臉抬不起頭。

不要不要真的不要啦！明、明天晚上……都、都聽你的嘛………。

既然三郎都開口做這麼大的犧牲交換了，二郎也就識相地不再貼著三郎的身體試圖挑起熱度，只是戀戀不捨地又要了一個纏繞不休的吻。

三郎主動親我，就答應你。

於是三郎伸長了雙手環住二郎的脖子，閉上眼睛準確地親了二郎的眉間、咬了二郎的鼻子，然後深深地吻住二郎的唇，一點一點地舔去舌間稀薄的氧氣。

二郎…………。

三郎的氣息溢散在空氣之間，滲進二郎自小就裝滿關於三郎的一切的心。

三郎，我愛你。

於是三郎回給了二郎一個力道稍大的擁抱，像是要把自己的喜歡揉進骨髓那樣的擁抱，這讓二郎感激得顫抖、幸福得想哭。

二郎，我也愛你喔。

對不起讓你等了這麼久，舞駕二郎，舞駕三郎準備好了，要跟你共度一生。


End file.
